Desired Answers
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: The short sequel to "Fatal Love". Sabrina wants answers about her mother Kate even if her father doesn't provide the answer.
1. Prologue

**Just the intro. Quite short! Please enjoy!**

* * *

My sister and my father. The two most important people in my world. The only thing I feel that is missing in my life... is my mother. Most pictures I see of her she's laughing. Every time I see one I want to hear it. My father tells me that I act just like her and Nicole looks like her. But I've seen photos of my dad in a photo album before, but I don't see any of him in either of us. I also saw a girl with him in a few. He told me that she was his daughter a long time ago. I could see that he didn't like to talk about it so I never asked again. My sister on the other hand, asks all the time. She asks about family on Mom's side of the family and why we don't ever see them. We first met Dad's side of the family at his work when we were born. I keep telling her that the NCIS team is Mom's family too, but she won't have it. She wants 'blood family' as she called it. The first time we met Mom's sister was when we were six. I even tried to explain to her that none of them were actually blood family to Dad either, but she still persists. At least once a week the two get into a fight. I'm the peacemaker in the family. There was one night where I found him drunk, working on his boat. He _never_ gets drunk. Ever. He let a few things... slip in that state. I was just glad Nicole wasn't down there to hear him. He was babbling on about how she may look like her mother, but she's just as persistent and manipulative as her father. At first I thought he meant himself. I mean, Dad _is_ pretty persistent when he sets his mind to it. But he went on to say other things that didn't make any sense. I wanted to ask him about it the next morning, but I kept my mouth shut when I noted how terrible he looked. It must've been a rough night even after I coaxed him to go to bed. Nicole took no notice and started in on her morning ranting and whining. Dad snapped. We walked to school that day. That's when I realized that there was something suspicious and I was going to figure it out.


	2. Seeking Info

**If reviewer Cathy Brown sees this, I don't know why the boy at my school tried to hurt himself, but he's okay now. That was 3 years ago.**

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

"Shalom my אחייניות (nieces). How are you both?" asks Ziva. We had just walked into NCIS with Dad on Saturday. Another weekend at work.

"Terrible," comes the grudging reply of my sister. Ziva gives a questioning look, but I shake my head and mouth 'fight'. She nods and gets back to work.

Dad gets the team together and just like that... they're gone. Out on a mission, while I'm stuck with Nicole for a whole afternoon. I decide we're going to see Abby.

"Come one Nikki! It'll bee fun!" I plead with my sister who refuses, because she has some weird grudge against the lab.

"No! I will not! She plays that rock music too loud and there's nothing to do! AT ALL," my sister insists.

"Fine, you can stay here and mope. I'm going to have a great time with Aunt Abby," I say. Nicole whips around so fast that her ponytail smacks me in the face.

"Don't. Call her. Our aunt. She's not and you know it," Nicole snaps at me.

"So, Tony and Tim aren't our uncles and Ziva isn't our aunt? That's crazy. You know they love us like family," I snap back.

"Well they're not! None of them are." I ignore my sister's death glare and continue onto the elevator. When I arrive, I am immediately greeted by my enthusiastic aunt.

"Hey Brina! How's life?" Abby asks as she gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Aunt Abby. Life's pretty good for being the peacemaker," I say. She gives me a knowing look.

"What's it about this time?" she asks me. I've never told her about my sister's accusations. I don't want to hurt her... or the others. Of course, I've had my own suspicions too, but I've never treated them any different.

"Nicole has been... saying things. Dad freaks every time she brings it up," I say, not revealing the truth.

"Brina? What's going on honey?" asks a concerned Abby. I start to tear up. I feel weak doing it, but they spill over anyway. "Oh! Shh! It's okay!" Abby says as she runs over an engulfs me into her nice, safe arms. "Hey. What's going on?" she asks as she lifts my chin. I wipe my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Nicole keeps telling me and Dad that you guys- you, Ziva, Tim and Tony- aren't actually our aunts and uncles. I mean, I know none of you are _actually_ related to us, but she refuses to let that go," I reveal it all. Abby takes a deep breath and pulls me back into her arms. The smell of hair dye, gunpowder- from her special perfume- and just, well, Abby, mix together into a scent I recognize as comforting.

"Alright, it's probably time you knew the truth. I can't tell all because Gibbs would kill me if I said more than I'm about to. But I can tell you a few things. Ziva? She is really your aunt. None of the rest of us are actually blood related, but, we are as good as. Tony and Kate were definitely brother and sister in a different life. We did almost _everything_ together. Tim, well, he didn't know her as well, but he was like a little brother to her. This is all I can say right now. I know Gibbs knew this day was coming and I'm going to give him the time to tell you," Abby finishes. I start to breathe again, not realizing that I had been holding my breath. I nod just as we hear the elevator ding. We turn in time to see my dad.

"Dad!" I say as I run over to him. I stop just short as I notice his expression. When her notices this he immediately softens.

"Hey sugar. How are ya?" he asks as he gives me a hug. I nod a response and head for the elevator. I change directions and go for the stairs. I don't know what came over me. I just sit down and lay there in the stairwell. I drift off... exhausted from keeping the peace at home. What some people don't realize is that it's a 24/7 job. I don't know how long I have been laying here, but when I wake up I'm sprawled out on the futon in Abby's lab. As I sit up I see Abby sitting at her computer typing furiously. I stretch and walk over to where she's sitting.

"Abby? What time is it?" I ask. She turns quickly, relief filling he face.

"I saw you go up the stairs and I didn't know what to think when I found you after Gibbs left. I had Ducky check you out and everything was fine, but I was still so worried!" she again hugged me fiercely.

"I'm sorry. The information just took a toll on me I guess," I say. Abby nods. Then... a question dawned on me. "Wait. What do you mean Ziva is really our aunt?" Abby sits up straight as if I had caught her stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"I'm not allowed to answer that question," she finally tells me. I sigh. Know that she means my dad is the only one who can tell me. I say my farewells to Aunt Abby and trudge towards the elevator. I take it up to the Bullpen and exit it just in time to see my sister rummaging through Uncle Tony's drawers.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She yelps and turns quickly. I used my 'quiet walk' as Dad calls it. He says my mother had it too, but the rest of the teams swears that I get it from him.

"None of your beeswax nosy!" she whispers harshly. I snap.

"You know, you haven't ever acted like a sister to me even when we were little. What's so bad about me that you just have to crush me all the time?" I ask with force. I can see this has startled her, but she quickly has a comeback.

"Because you're different. There has always been something about you that I resent. I refuse to even call you my sister at school. _That's_ why no one knows we're sisters," my sister confesses to me. I stare at her. Crushed once again. I turn away. Once again going down to Aunt Abby. But this time... I'm on an information mission.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Kalib's Story

**I'd like to start this chapter by pointing out that at the time I started writing this I had no idea that Jimmy was going to marry a girl named Brina. That shows you how long I abandoned this sequel. That also means that my writing wasn't all up to par and Gibbs might be a bit OOC.**

**Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this fic!**

**Disclaimer: not copyright infringement intended**

* * *

"Hey kiddo. Back so soon?" Abby asks. I nod, tears welling up in my eyes. The sting of my sister's comment is still fresh in my mind. I turn, but it's too late. Aunt Abby has her arms wrapped around me protectively. "What's wrong?" I wipe the tears from my face.

"It is nothing. It does not matter," I say. Aunt Abby's eyes get wide.

"You- you didn't use any contractions," she says. I look at her puzzled.

"So? It that such a crime?" I ask still confused. She shakes her head.

"Never mind. What's up Brina?" she asks dropping the previous subject.

"I need answers," I say, dropping the previous subject as well, "I know you're the one I should talk to."

"Brina," Aunt Abby says with warning, "you know there is only so much I can tell you."

"No, you have to tell me... everything. You know Dad won't tell me anything," I say. Abby sighs. She knows she won't win.

"You're too much like Gibbs. I can't keep anything from the pair of you." I can see she's hesitating. I give her a look that says _'go on'_. "Same looks too. Alright... I really _can't _tell you Brina. I'm sorry," I can see that she really is, but it's still frustrating.

"When is Dad getting back then?" I ask.

"I'm back now. What is it?" Dad asks as he walks into the lab. I turn quickly. I can feel his eyes trying to burn into my mind. It's just what he does.

"I- I..." now that I've got the chance I can't do it. Abby puts her hand on my shoulder.

"You have to tell her Gibbs," she tells him. He sighs and kneels down to me.

"Can we talk about this when we get home?" he asks me.

"Gibbs..." Abby warns, "everyone knows that once you get home you avoid all of... _that_."

"Alright, sit down," he says to me. I obey, "first, I want to ask: what's been going on? You seem a little shaken every time I speak." I sigh.

"I see when something upsets you. I always seem to hit the subjects that irk you," I say meekly.

"Sabrina, just because something is upsetting doesn't mean we have to avoid it completely. I knew I would have to tell you both one day," Dad tells me. I recoil a bit. I don't want Nicole in on this.

"Nicole doesn't have to know," I say quietly.

"I hear ya, but she has to know eventually," Dad says regretfully. I plead with my eyes for him to keep going. He obliges, "Your mom was taken hostage. He was a terrorist. Ducky and his assistant at the time, Gerald, we taken hostage as well. But he got to your mom the most. She..." he stopped and put his head in his hands. Abby moved over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Dad. We can stop for today," I tell him. He shakes his head.

"No, you have a right to know. Okay... she fell in love. She saw something good in him and... I don't know... I guess thought she could change him. We rescued them, but the terrorist got away. He kidnapped Kate not long after that. Her emotions took over, but she never once spoke a word of regret. He... _he_ is your biological father," Dad tells me, coming out as a whisper. I sit there... dumbstruck. I have no idea what to say.

"What- what happened?" I whisper horsely.

"Gibbs? You want me to take over?" Abby asks. Dad just nods. I can see the pain in his face. "She had you guys and she was _so_ happy. But, maternity leave doesn't last forever. She came back to work and was immediately put back on the job. It was a deadly mission. The love between her and your biological father... was fatal. _He_ killed her. Then... Ziva killed him. Her own brother." I gasp. Ziva killed her brother... for what? So Ziva really was a relative.

"No..." I mummer. I can see the look on my dad's face and I know it's true. I can feel the hot tears pricking at my eyes. Abby and Gibbs reach for me at the same time resulting in a group hug... with me as the middle.

"What is going on down here?" asks my sister Nicole as she exits the elevator. I turn suddenly and face my sister.

"Nothing," I mutter.

"Well, it's not 'nothing' if you're doing that crybaby thing again," my sister taunts.

"Nicole," Dad warns with his voice.

"What? Why is everyone so against me?" my sister pouts.

"Your sister is having a bad day. Lay off for awhile," Aunt Abby says. I always knew she was a cool aunt. I turn to Dad.

"Where's... where's Aunt Ziva?" I ask. Dad just motions to the Bullpen.

"What is going on with everyone today? I'm surrounded by freaks!" my sister screeches. I snap.

"Why is everything about you? Whining at everything! Dictating everything! Taking my things since we were children! Crushing my heart and soul with harsh words! You want to know a secret? _Nothing_ in about you!" I scream. The silence fills my veins as everyone in the lab stands in the quiet. I storm off, not caring that my sister has broken down into tears or that Abby is running after me. I get to an exit and charge outside. I run and run. Something that I do when I'm upset. Dad always tells me Mom loved to run too. I turn a corner and almost run into someone. "I- I- I'm so sorry," I stammer.

_"Sabrina? Is that you?"_ the familiar person signs. I look carefully.

"Kalib!" I yell, forgetting he only signs, _"back for a visit so soon?"_ I sign. He has been at college, but not that long.

_"Yes, I was going to surprise Mom and Dad with a visit. What are you doing out here all alone?"_ he sighs back, finally realizing that I'm alone.

_"It's a long story..."_ Kalib points to a bench.

_"I have time. It is a surprise visit after all,"_ he winks. So we sit... and I sign him everything. He watches patiently.

_"I see your point. Nicole has always been a brat,"_ at this he makes a face, _"one day she may understand."_ I sit and think for a minute.

_"What did you do when your house was bombed?"_ I ask. He stares off for a minute.

_"Remember Effie?"_ I nod._ "I stayed with her in a terrible place. But I did not see anyone else, so I grabbed onto her. Unfortunately, she was the one targeted. But, as you can see, I survived,"_ he signs to me.

_"How did you both escape?"_ I sign. They have always told me that one day this story would be told, but not until I was ready to have nightmares every night. I can't see what could be so bad. Kalib sighs... and then he starts in on the story. He starts with the capture...

_Flashback_

_*Boom- boom* Heartbeat... racing... explosion. The little boy looks back at his now destroyed house. The shaking made him look back. Tears start to stream down his face. He can see there are no survivors. Suddenly, a little girl catches his eye. She's sprinting through the ruble. The little boy runs to keep up with her. He grabs her arm. She screams, but only for a second. She's seen the boy around. He doesn't talk to anyone and he makes weird motions with his hands. Without warning, the two children are tied, bound and thrown into a van. They drive for what seems like hours. When they reach their destination, the children are roughly brought out to face their captor... Eli David. "Shalom. I hope your trip wasn't too bad," Eli David says sarcastically as he chuckles a bit to himself. Effie, the girl, makes an ugly scrunched up face, but remains silent. Kalib, the boy, starts to shake. It's not from the fear of Eli's words, but the fear of Eli's demeanor. Eli turns from the children and gives directions to his henchmen. "You'll never get away with this!" Effie warns. Eli laughs. An evil laugh. "My dear. I already _have_." He laughs again and then leaves the children in the 'care' of his men. The men grin maniacally and start in on the torture._

_End Flashback_

I stare at Kalib. He tells me the whole story. From when he latched onto Effie all the way to when her parents safely picked her up from NCIS. _"Wow. I had no idea,"_ I sign.

_"Your dad didn't want you guys to know. That's the terrible part of your past,"_ he signs to me. He suddenly gets this look as if he's said too much. Then, I realize something.

_"My past? My sister's past, too? Kalib, what is this about?"_ I demand. He stands up and pulls me along with him. He hugs me close and we start to walk towards NCIS. He seems to have ignored my question completely. I tug him to a stop and make him face me. _"What. Is going on?"_ I demand again.

_"Not my place,"_ he insists. I cross my arms, but all he does is drag me back to NCIS.

* * *

**Did I do all right? Let me know in the comments!**


	4. It's Time for Answers

**There is only one more chapter after this, folks! I hope you like it! I know it's super short, but I just loved the idea of Gibbs taking in Kate's kids. Honestly, this fic took charge of itself and went where it wanted to, but I hope, in the end, it still turned out okay.**

**Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Once we arrive at NCIS, we are immediately let inside. Kalib and I board the elevator and take it down to Aunt Abby' lab. The music is turned up loud and it bothers my ears, but Kalib, being deaf, doesn't notice. He sneaks up behind Abby and puts his hands over her eyes. I can see her jump.

"Whoa! Who is that? Gibbs, if this is you, it's not funny!" Abby says.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" I say.

"Sabrina? No, there's no way this is you. But your dad is looking for you. He's very worried. He's probably upstairs or down with Ducky," Abby tells me. Kalib takes away his hand and spins her around.

_"Surprise!"_ he signs quickly. Her face lights up.

_"Kalib! You're home! Have you seen your father yet?"_ Abby asks him.

_"No, I had to drop off the rugrat with you first. Figured _you_ are the one with the information. She knows what happened to me, Mom. Tell her the rest,"_ he pleads with her. Her face gets dark, but she nods. She tucks back a lock of his curly hair and shoos him to go find McGee.

"So... you know. How much?" She asks me.

"Everything that happened to him. What I don't understand is what this has to do with me. Why will no one tell me?" I ask, hurt.

"Oh sweetie. It's a very long and complicated story. Each of us, me, Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo, Ducky, were all sworn to secrecy by your dad. We're all supposed to leave it up to him as to when to tell you and Nicole," Abby tells me. She hesitates a moment, "but seeing as you already know most of the story, I guess Gibbs will be a bit more understanding."

"I don't believe Dad has a choice in what I know anymore," I say.

"Alright, you know about your mother and... how you came to be. What you don't know is your biological father came back to kill Gibbs. That's why Ziva was forced to kill her own brother. _I_ was the one who found out who your father was. I took you and Nicole's DNA and had it tested. Ziva was actually just about the last to know. Gibbs left you two with Ziva and I. Then, he went to Israel to find Eli David, Ziva's father. I was angry that he hired Ziva and then even left you guys with her. Director Shepard followed him, but Eli and his men got to him first. He was knocked out and dragged to a rigged warehouse. There was a bomb inside. Well, that's when Director Shepard found out Ziva, Tony and McGee had been looking for Gibbs too. The four of them got into the warehouse and Ziva tried to diffuse the bomb, but none of the wires ensured survival. Director Shepard, McGee and Gibbs got away safely, while Ziva and Tony were knocked unconscious by the bomb. Ziva was picked up by her father's men while Tony was saved by the others. Both of them were badly injured. Unfortunately, Ziva was with her father which is where she was kept in a prison. Then, by some strange chance, Ziva was found by her sister, Tali. She's also really your aunt. Tony and McGee rescued Kalib and Effie only to be captured again. Eventually they all escaped and returned home. McGee then found out that Kalib didn't have any family. It took us about three years, but soon we legally adopted him together," Abby pauses and waits for me to react. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" I only nod and sit in the nearest chair.

"I can't believe it..." I hesitate. "So, all of the trouble was caused by us?"

"No! Of course not. The trouble was caused by Eli. If he hadn't been a terrible person none of this would've happened. I believe that if Ari, Tali, and Ziva had been raised properly, Kate and Ari might've been able to raise you two. Or maybe none of them would've left Israel and Gibbs and Kate would both be your biological parents. The 'what-ifs' are endless, Brina. It's best not to dwell on them, okay?" Abby tells me. I merely nod. Just then, Dad enters the lab.

"Oh, thank god," he says when he spots me. "Kalib mentioned something about Sabrina and I rushed down here." I turn to him slowly.

"Aunt Abby told me everything, Dad," I tell him quietly. He sighs.

"It was time you knew anyway," he says as he pulls me into a hug.

"We need to tell Nicole," I remind him when the hug ends.

"Why don't we go do that?" Dad says with a smile. I hug Aunt Abby and we go up to the bullpen.

* * *

**Comment your thoughts!**


	5. Family

**Wow! I know it has been awhile. I apologize for the wait. I'll be writing the next chapter here in the next few weeks or so. It may be awhile, solely because I'm going to be going back to school soon.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, and not the rest of NCIS.**

* * *

Needless to say, Nicole didn't take the news as well as we'd hoped.

"I can't believe you've been lying to us!" she screamed at Dad.

"He was trying to protect us," I try to reason with her, "look! Aunt Ziva is really blood family! That's what you wanted, right?" Nicole crossed her arms and huffed.

"Nicole, what is this really about?" Dad asks. This caught Nicole off guard. It caught me off guard as well, but I decide not to speak up just yet.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asks bitterly.

"This attitude. It hasn't always been there," Dad presses.

"It kind of has," I mutter. Dad looks at me, puzzled. I take a deep breath, "she doesn't even want people at school to know we're sisters. She's always had a grudge against me and I don't know why!" Dad sighs.

"I think I know why," he says gently, "and it's no one's fault, it's how society causes people to act."

"What do you mean?" Nicole asks, suddenly interested.

"Internalized racism and prejudice. I'm mostly to blame, if anyone is to be blamed. I should've sat you two down to talk about this much earlier," Dad tells us, "now that you know your biological father was Ziva's brother, you also know why Sabrina's skin is a bit darker. It's almost something people don't notice, but their subconscious might." My breath catches. It makes sense now.

"Is this why you kept it a secret?" I ask quietly, "to make sure people at school didn't say anything?"

"Eventually that's why I kept it a secret. But, in the beginning, it was because I hated that man. He used your mother and tried to kill me. I didn't want you two to have to face that truth," Dad's voice breaks a bit. Nicole sighs.

"I've been trying to work it out," she says quietly. Dad and I both look at her with concern.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Mom's dead, Brina. We never met her and Dad hardly talks about her! And what about that other red head little girl Dad is in pictures with? Who's she?" Nicole spews all her thoughts.

"I think, tonight we should talk," Dad says, getting up, "we'll talk about everything you want to know. Nothing is off limits. Then, next weekend, we'll have blood family over. I'll brief them, and they will answer your questions as well. I'm sure Ziva, Tali, and Rachel will be up to it."

"What about the rest of our family?" I question. Dad smiles.

"We'll have a whole family dinner in the next few weeks. How does that sound?" I beam and I look over and am pleasantly surprised to see Nicole smiling, too.

"That sounds great!" I exclaim.

"College is a way off, but Kalib can tell us all about it," Nicole offers, "I've missed him and I'm sure he's done so much!" Dad gives a small laugh.

"It's settled then," he tells us, "now why don't we go home and have that conversation?" Both of us eagerly get up, say our goodbyes, and rush out to the car. Nicole even leans her head on my shoulder on the way back to the house; just happy to finally almost have the closure we both want.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	6. Scrapbook

**Wow. I am TERRIBLE. I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I'm awful. BUT. Here's the second to last chapter!**

* * *

He starts with a scrapbook. Pages and pages of nothing but pictures of us.

"Dad, we've seen this already," Nicole complains. He says nothing and I realize he's going backwards in the scrapbooks. Us from the present. Us from first grade. Us as toddlers. Us as... I've never seen that photo before.

"Is that her with us?" I breath. I'd seen pictures of our mother before, but somehow I'd never seen this picture of her in the hospital.

"It is," Dad says quietly, "Your aunt took that a few hours after you were born."

"Why have we never seen this before?" Nicole asks.

"It was too hard for me," he admits, "and that isn't fair to you, but that's the truth."

We sit for hours and talk. Dad answers all of our questions. He tells us the whole story from beginning to end of what he knows about our lives. How Mom was held hostage by a man named Ari and how he's our biological father. How he's the reason Mom's dead and Aunt Ziva has to kill him. I can see the pain in his eyes, but I can also see that a huge burden is being lifted off of his shoulders.

"What about the other little girl?" Nicole asks. Dad sighs.

"Long before I even joined NCIS, and even longer before I met your mom, I met a woman named Shannon," he tells us, "she and I had a daughter, Kelly. She's the little girl in the pictures."

"What happened to her?" I press gently.

"They were both killed in a car accident," he says, "that story is another long one. I promise to tell you one day, but right now it's time for you two to go to bed." I can tell this story still haunts him so I merely give him a hug and pull Nicole with me.

"Do you think we'll ever get the whole truth?" Nicole asks me, brushing her hair at our vanity. I shrug.

"When he's ready, he'll tell us," I answer.

"You're so much like him, you know?" Nicole points out, "even though it turns out we're not blood related."

"Science's big question of nature vs nurture," I counter.

"You're right," Nicole says, "it's just weird sometimes, that's all."

"How so?" I ask, pulling back the covers and wriggling underneath, getting comfortable. Nicole sighs and puts down the hairbrush, padding over and turning off the lights in the room. I hear her feel her way to her bed and get under the covers as well. I know she's about to say something important to her. She always does when the lights go off.

"You're like Dad, but who am I like?" she whispers, a small quiver in her voice, "am I like him?" I roll over and search for her in the dark, but she's not looking at me.

"Dad told us Mom was a fighter," I tell her, "I'd say you fit those qualifications."

"But Dad says _you_ act like her," she presses.

"Psh, I act like the side of her who loved Dad. You act like the agent side of her, I'll bet," I say, "that's the badass side anyway, right?" That got a laugh.

"Why do you put up with me?" she asks out of the blue, "I've been pretty rotten recently."

"What else are sisters for?"

"Guess I'm glad you're stuck with me, then," she says.

"Guess I am, too."

* * *

**I know. It as super short, but we're nearing the end. :)**


End file.
